She's Got Me Twisted (Remake)
by aspensine
Summary: Daryl sleeps around, a lot. Beth is a quiet little country girl who hasn't ever been in trouble. Their paths cross when Beth builds a cabin in Daryl's favorite spot, obstructing Daryl's beautiful view - at least of the lake. Possible zombies later, AU, possible (eventual) smut, lots of fluff eventually. May start slow.
1. Chapter 1

-Daryl-

Three blondes. All reeked of cigarettes, booze, and leather. It's just the way he liked his girls, and it's definitely not the first time he's had multiple women fill his bed. Daryl Dixon was the talk of the town. Whether it was someone slandering his Dixon name or one of the many girls who flocked to him because of his "bad boy" personality, he'd never know, but everyone knew his name. Daryl got out of his bed - just a mattress on the bare floor - and threw the blanket off the women. "Time to go, ladies, parties done." He grumbled as he reached for a cigarette to light. As the smoke filled the air, the ladies woke up, but Daryl just left. Like he usually did. Crossbow on his back, knife attached to his boot, he was just ready to get out of the town for a bit. He jumped in his pick up truck and headed out of town.

His lake house wasn't too far away. Although it was actually Merle's place, Daryl liked to claim it since Merle went to prison. He'd be in there for at least a decade, so might as well keep up the place, right? It was a simple cabin, two bedrooms, minimal furniture, but an extraordinary deck out back. The deck had always been the Dixon brothers favorite. It sat right on the perfect lot, secluded in the woods, right next to a small but beautiful lake. It was enough for Daryl to fish or hunt around, and it was his getaway for the time being.

The sound of his pick up filled the woods, he lit another cigarette and immediately went through the house to the back porch to embrace the Georgia air, the quietness of the - "G'damnit" came out of his mouth as soon as he hit the porch. Sounds of machinery started up, men walking around, loud banging to build what appeared to be a new cabin. He stared, fury enraged him, as he watched the scenery he grew to love become nothing but chunks of trees and piles of leaves. Whoever this was, they would definitely get a piece of his mind. He jumped off the deck and stomped towards his truck as a bright green Jeep pulled into his yard. The color stopped him. The car looked brand new and there was a petite little blonde girl with something in her hands getting out.

"Hi, new neighbor! I'm Beth, Beth Greene! I'm building right across from you and I thought I'd bake you some cookies and maybe get to know you a bit!" This chick was too damn bubbly, bouncing around in her little cut up shirt and shorts, god she looked like a dream. That didn't help his anger at all though, if anything it made it grow to an unbearable level, "G' the hell off my property, girl." Beth was taken back by this, she's never been talked to in such a manner. She just sat the cookies down in front of her car and got in her car and left to her side of the lake.

Daryl got this little container of cookies and headed back inside. His whole day, hell probably his whole month was shot to hell at this point. Couldn't ever get any kind of serenity. He sat down in front of his little boxed TV with a microwave meal and after that, devoured the entirety of those delicious cookies. Maybe if she kept bringing shit like that over, this wouldn't be such a bad deal after all. Besides, her little body was perfect and "good girls", especially the blonde variety, was his weakness.

He moved over to the window and just watched. The construction was going pretty quickly, looked like they just had a few more logs to put into place and then plumbing and electricity. Simple stuff. A few men walked around, one he pegged as Beth's father - older, long white beard with white hair to match. There was also a girl, maybe a little older than Beth, but she had dark hair and she was a little taller. She stood with who Daryl presumed to be her boyfriend, different ethnicity - dark hair, too. Then the two sheriff's, Rick and Shane, Daryl and his family knew the two officers very well. And of course, there was Beth. Her hair was pinned back into a braid and she was starring in awe of the house being built before her. That's when she caught the peering eyes of Daryl. He just moved back to the one love seat that sat in his living room. Cursing the girl and her family for ruining the one good thing in his life.

A few hours later, as the sound of labor stopped and the sun started to go down, he heard a small knock on his door. It took a few minutes, but as he opened it, little Beth Greene was pulling out of his driveway and on her way back to town - at his feet were more of those cookies he had devoured earlier in the day - and damn, did he know he was in for trouble. How could he stay mad at a girl like her? All he knew is that he would continue being mad until he couldn't handle it anymore. Beth was definitely going to be in for the cold shoulder. Wow, what is he? A teenager? And with that, Daryl went to the hammock on the back porch and took in what would be one of his last nights of being alone out here.

\- Beth -

It had been a long night. The Georgia air is hot and humid and definitely not something Beth would ever want to build another house in, but man was she excited to finally have her own place. Her family, the Greene's, had always lived together on a big farm outside of Atlanta. They always stuck together - that was until Maggie, Beth's sister, had gotten married to Glenn. When they moved out, Beth decided it was her turn too. She was fresh out of high school, starting college in the Fall. She had just gotten a job at a local grocer - she'd never needed the money, as her family paid her way, but she felt more dependent and confident having some sort of income. As a graduation gift, her daddy bought her a brand new, fully upgraded, Jeep Wrangler. Just what she wanted, and in her favorite color. And now her daddy was building her a cabin on a lake that they scooped out last year when going fishing.

Everything in Beth's life had seemed to be going perfect. That was until she had met Daryl, earlier in the day. She had been as nice as she normally is but he just came off so rude and vulgar. She hated people like that, but after the families friend - Rick Grimes, sheriff - had explained to her who Daryl was, she felt some sort of sickness in her stomach. She knew he slept around a lot and got himself into a lot of trouble, his last name didn't help who he was either - but Beth had always been one to feel bad for those people looked down on. So, she left him more cookies on her way back to the farm.

Three more days had passed, every day Beth would drop off cookies before and after finishing up at her cabin. Today was the day, though. Instead of building, she would finally be moving. This was probably one of the biggest ventures of her life, but she couldn't have felt safer with everything her family did to the house. Security cameras, alarm systems, privacy fencing, you name it - she had it. She even got to go to the local animal shelter and pick out a dog. A pitbull/mastiff, Jack. He was a sweet heart, kind of timid, but very off putting to people who didn't like the breed. So she felt safe, and as she got to know him, she knew Jack would make for the best protector.

As she moved the boxes out of her new home and set everything up where it was supposed to go, she heard Jack growling at something by the front window. She peeked through to see a familiar pick up truck - Daryl's. She got a little nervous, but walked outside, keeping Jack in the house, since he was a new dog and she didn't know how he would react to strangers, especially since he could probably feel the nervous energy radiating off of Beth. "Can I help you?" she managed to get out as Daryl got out of the truck, holding two tubberware containers. "Jus' came to return em', damn good cookies" Daryl replied, holding out her containers. She took them rather quickly and just nodded, then turned her way back to her home and locked the door. Why she ran, she didn't really know, but she didn't like the unfamiliar, nervous feeling in her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

The back and forth kept happening between the two new neighbors, neither one ever saying much to the other. Daryl retreated to his cabin every night after handing the container of whatever the hell baked good Beth decided to make that night, while Beth just continued to move items into her new place and put everything in just the right place. The more she decorated her house, the more she considered becoming an interior designer. It's just something about the way that everything had it's own place and it's own way of "making" whatever room it was in.

A few more nights later, it was just Beth and Jack in the woods. Daryl had left back to town and this would be Beth's first night alone in her new place. She was definitely a little nervous, but felt safe at the same time. She put on some PJ's and let Jack into the backyard to do his business while Beth placed food and water down for him. She settled down to some leftovers from when Maggie was there previously and turned on her favorite channel - HGTV. She heard a small flap that startled her, but settled back down when Jack sat right next to her. It was his just his doggy door.

The next morning, Beth decided to venture around a little bit. She put on a short sleeved shirt, dark denim pants, and her favorite boots. She put the leash on Jack's collar and walked out - locking up all of her security behind her. They walked and walked, and curiosity was getting the best of Beth - so she stopped on the other side of the lake and just stared at the cabin in front of her. The cabin that belonged to that Daryl Dixon. She had heard plenty about him due to their first encounter, but something about him just intrigued her. Maybe it was the way he would just shut her out, maybe it was the way he would just drop off the empty containers - never expecting more - but she would always find different recipes to make him.

Beth slowly walked up to the front porch, embracing the new smell - the whole house was just off to her, very musky. She looked through the window to what she presumed was the living room. No shades on any windows, the rooms from which she could see were very bare, it looked like someone had vacated it and just left anything they didn't want to haul - definitely didn't look like someones home. She kept moving from window to window - the ones she could reach, anyway - that's when Jack pulled against his collar, yanking her from the window and she heard Jack move into a defensive position with a low growl in his voice - yep, definitely a protective dog she thought - In front of her was Daryl Dixon, yet again.

"Can I help you?" Daryl asked. Beth just bit her lip and looked down to Jack, not wanting to make eye contact with the man whose house she was just peeping through. "Seems you need something." He spiked up again. She pulled Jack back, petting his head to calm him down and let him know all was okay when she looked up at Daryl, "Yeah, I needed some milk, but I.. I was just checking to see if you were home." And with that, Daryl was right next to her. In her face. The closeness of their bodies overwhelmed her and she began to get nervous, "You're a bad liar, Greene. Maybe you don't need something, you need someone." Daryl chimed in, leaning his body against the cabin but not breaking their closeness. He'd get this girl with no questions asked. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you're trying to say." Beth mumbled quietly, as she backed up with Jack - him still in his defensive stance, but no longer growling - maybe this would be a harder lay than Daryl thought.

"Well, m'be you can come see me later - or we can be at your place, dinners on you, though, since ya' like to cook." Beth just nodded, feeling unsure of everything, and with that started her way back to her cabin with Jack. She had no idea what the hell had just happened between the two of them and as uncomfortable as she felt, she had a tingling sensation she hadn't ever felt before. But, now she was more concerned with what to make this man she barely knows for dinner - or even why she allowed him to invite himself over - or why any of this wasn't making sense to her.

She decided on chicken pot pie. It was her daddy's favorite dish of hers, and from the amount of drool - it seemed to be Jack's favorite thing he's smelt so far. She dropped a few pieces of cooked chicken down for him before mixing everything together. She pulled out some glasses and filled them with water and set her table for two. Nerves were completely taking her over and there was a knock at the door that made everything just stop around her. Jack ran to the door, wagging his tail at the prospect of company and shuffled back to see Daryl as Beth opened the door. Jack's hackles went up but when he noticed Beth offer her hand out for Daryl's jacket, Jack settled back down and went over to lay on his side of the couch.

"Cute place" Daryl nodded to Beth, "smells good." Beth just stared in awe at the man in front of her, never really taking him in this much. She'd never thought when they met two weeks ago he'd been standing in front of her, dinner ready for him, and definitely not in her house of all places. But, he had a way with girls, and she assumed that's what was being done to her. Oddly, she didn't mind the company, she was just curious as to how he worked. Daryl and Beth sat down at the table to the food, not saying much to each other when Daryl asked for a beer. Beth just shook her head, "I've never drank nothing like that." she said, lowering her head.

-Daryl-

No beer, huh. This would be harder than he had originally planned. He wanted this girl. In more positions than just one. She's just another girl on his "hit it and quit it" list - but she seemed so damn innocent and that just made him want her more. But, damn, food with just some water and that damn dog would probably attack him just for touching this little girl, but he was going to make his move. And then he'd just leave and forget about her - maybe fuck her again on occasion when he was at the cabin, maybe not. His thoughts were taken away when she stood up to move the plates in the kitchen. This was his go. "I got em'" Daryl said to Beth, taking all the plates from her and moving them away to her kitchen. Everything was so put together there, it definitely didn't look anything like his cabin when it came to the inside.

"Do you want to stay for a movie, maybe?" Beth asked, her voice barely audible since she didn't really know why she wanted to see more of him here in her home - this was golden. He just nodded and they moved over to the couch to watch whatever the hell Beth decided to play for em'. About 20 minutes in, Daryl's arm moves over her. He can tell she's nervous but she leans in anyway, and he can't take it anymore so he turns her to face him in a swift motion and kisses her hard. Beth immediately pulls away, slapping him in the face. Daryl stares in shock, no girl has ever reacted this way towards him. "Get out of my house, Dixon." Beth called out, her voice fierce and definitely not possible to suede at the moment. Daryl rolled his eyes and left without saying another word, pushing Jack out of the way of the door, damn near getting bitten for that alone.

-Beth-

Confusion. That's all Beth could feel. What was just a dinner, she had turned into a movie. Expecting what? Friendly company from a man with a reputation like Daryl. Had she really not expected him to make a move on her? She just brushed it off and finished off the movie cuddling with Jack, who even though weighed more than her, thought he was a lap dog. With how much he had been through, she just let him keep thinking that. Her arms tight around him as she outweighed her options when it came to Daryl. Why would he just assume he could kiss her like that? Why did Beth kind of want more? Why was any of this happening and why was it happening so quickly?

She had questions, a lot of them. She wanted to know more about him, she wanted to learn about why his family had a bad reputation from everyone in town - she wanted to know it from him. She just wanted answers. But, the more she thought into it, the more she realized she had been dreaming of his muscular arms and the way they wrapped around her earlier. Very easy to get lost in someone like that. He smelled of leather, probably from his vest, and cigarettes and alcohol. All of this she had turned her head to, but she was so intrigued by him that the smell became comfortable in the few minutes she had been in a position close enough to embrace him.

She went to bed that night with him on her mind.


End file.
